Single White Female
by Wyltk
Summary: We all know Ginny is a tad bit shy. So just how did she get Harry to notice her?


Disclaimer: Don't own the song Single White Female and I don't own Harry Potter.

Single White Female

By Wyltk

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

I know that every morning you go thumbin'  
Through the personal want ads  
You grab the latest copy, a cup of coffee  
And settle in for a good laugh  
I've been trying to catch your eye but I'm so shy  
I'm hopin' and prayin' that  
Today's edition is gonna catch your attention  
'Cause there's a  
!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!  
  


      She was sitting in a over stuffed arm chair looking out at the people passing looking for a familiar head of hair. She was in a coffee shop just to the right of Gringotts. She relaxed as she saw him walk into the shop right on time and waited for him to get his coffee. Her chair was right next to the only empty one in the whole building.

      She could see him looking around and saw him come striding through the people to get to the seat. He sat down taking no notice to the girl beside him hiding behind her book. She peaked up over the top watching him read his magazine as he laughed over some of the strange personal ads. She winced shyly sinking into her chair and hiding again behind her book.

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you  
!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

      He whipped around as if feeling her watching him. Unable to find anyone he shrugged to himself took a sip of his coffee and again started to read. 

      The girl turned bright red as she again peaked over her book. She was waiting for him to get to her ad. It shouldn't take this long!

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!  
Yeah I'm a little nervous I'm not sure if  
I shoulda put it in writing  
It might have been a little reckless, a little desperate  
But I think I did the right thing  
I couldn't go on living keep it hidden  
So I'm telling you everything  
It's my confession I hope you get the message  
There's a  
!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

  
  


      She blushed trying to figure if she did the right thing. I mean it was a little reckless to put it in there like that. She remembered the lady getting a big smile as she added it and saying "Oh that's so sweet dear." 

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you  
!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

~Personal Ad~

      I'm a single white female. I want to get my man. He goes for a cup of coffee before the office, I wish he could understand. His hair may be crazy, he's a little lazy, but that's alright with me. So if you are him I'll meet you at the coffee shop. Just keep reading and you might understand. I hope you get my message see you later, Harry.

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!  
It's my confession I hope you get the message  
That there's a  
!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

      Harry looked around wildly. She was here he knew she was. He looked everywhere and unable to find her dejectedly turned his eye's to the person beside him. A surprise and pleased look passed over his face.

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!  
Single white female  
Looking for that special lover  
To put it in a nutshell  
A one women man who doesn't want no other  
Oh, you never can tell  
She just might be your dream come true  
A single white female  
Is looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you  
Looking for a man like you

!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!-!_!

      "Hey Ginny! Look at this! It's the ad you put in the paper two years ago." Harry yelled excitedly as his fiancée came up to him. She looked down in the box and smiled brightly at the old piece of paper.


End file.
